


What Happens Next

by Bi_In_A_Hoodie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (poor boy), Charles | Grian Angst, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hermitcraft - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Charles | Grian, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Watcher Charles | Grian, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Charles | Grian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_In_A_Hoodie/pseuds/Bi_In_A_Hoodie
Summary: This is entirely inspired by give-Grian-rights and peskygrian on Tumblr, go follow them!(Also incorporates the ideas of redorich and petrichormeraki‘s Hermit!Tommy AU, follow them too!)When he died, the took him away to a more peaceful place. The called it evo, and it was his new home.They whisper in his ears. Another one, like him. It’s Grian’s job to help him.Grian looks around at Hermitcraft, he can’t think of a more peaceful place.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Hermitcraft Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164





	1. The One Like Him

When he died, the took him away to a more peaceful place. The called it evo, and it was his new home.

They whisper in his ears. Another one, like him. It’s Grian’s job to help him.

Grian looks around at Hermitcraft, he can’t think of a more peaceful place.

* * *

When he arrived at the place of death, he knew something awful had happened.

Sitting in the corner of this small obsidian room was a man, with dirty blonde hair freckles on his arms. He wore prisoner’s clothes, and a smiley mask on his face.

There was still blood on the floor.

Not a lot, but enough that it was clear whoever cleaned it hadn’t been very thorough.

Grian knew he was invisible to everyone there, but he couldn’t help feeling like the man in the corner was watching him.

The smiley face looked so cold, so _not happy_.   
  


_What happened here?_

* * *

Arriving at where the body was, he saw a grave.

He knew there would be a grave, of course, but it just looked so _wrong._

Like it wasn’t supposed to be here.

It read:

_Tommy Innit_

_Valued friend, brother, and soldier._

_A man that is good and a man that is now free._

Kneeling down, and touching the stone, he entered the afterlife.

* * *

  
Tommy had been wandering the void for a while now, by death time.

In the living world, it had only been about twelve hours.

He floated down on his wings, and laid purple eyes on Tommy.

”Hey there, you been here long?”

He tried to look friendly, and unthreatening. (Which is difficult since his watcher form is like eight feet tall with giant wings, god-like clothes and purple eyes.)

Tommy nodded his head but said nothing. His eyes were scared.

Grian wasn’t sure if it was just the shock of seeing a watcher in person, or if he had experienced something in the afterlife that caused his distress.

”Let me help you,”

He extends his hand, hoping Tommy will take it.

”like they helped me.”


	2. The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy woke up, and started to wander down a path. Something stops him from going any further.

When Tommy first woke up, he was in a dark tunnel.

He walked down, and he knew he had to get to the other side.

As he walked, he realized he didn’t remember how he got here.

He tried to focus on that last thing he did...

* * *

_Obsidian walls closing in around him_

_Lava_

_Clock_

_Mask_

_Enemy_

_Potato_

_Punch_

_Smiley Face_

_Nothing._

* * *

He...

he _died_.

He was _dead_.

He paused his walking for a moment.

_Am I dead?_

_Is this the afterlife?_

~~_Am i going to see Wilbur again?_ ~~

He took another step.

And another.

And then another.

Moving forward, one step at a time.

* * *

Tommy had been here for a long time. Around two weeks to a month if the count they had taken was accurate. 

The things Wilbur said scared him, and Schlatt was only awake for the first little bit of him being there. Mexican Dream was loud, and confusing.

He finally had a moment of silence, and he planned to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

  
Then there was a purple light.

It shone down on him, more powerful than the gentle sunlight he remembered from his life.

The purple light floated onto the ground, gaining shape.

It was tall.

Not nearly as tall as Bad, but still pretty fucking tall.

It had humongous wings, two on each side.

It’s eyes were covered by a black cloth with some sort of symbol on it.

It wore robes, purple black and yellow...ish. (It wasn’t quite yellow really, but whatever.)

”Hey there, you been here long?”

It could speak.

Its voice was friendly, but distorted.

He nodded his head, even if he’s not sure how long he’d been here, he knew it had been far to much to handle.

The winged creature extended his hand.

”Let me help you, like they helped me.”


End file.
